Broken Inside
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: A/U of my Hell's Frozen Rain story- Ariane agrees to Pitch's offer; be his lover, and in return the people she love is spared. However, she'll never love him, but she's going to have to, whether she wants to or not. Later on, Ariane begins to see another side of Pitch that she never seen before. She never thought that the Nightmare King could be so... broken... -DarkPitch/OC-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Okay, I've been having this idea for LONG time, but didn't know how to put it into a story. Some of you guys suggest I should since you like Ariane/Pitch so much. Well now it's happening. I just hope it ain't too bad xD Anyways enjoy!**

**Pairings:** Pitch/OC

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own R.O.T.G or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Broken Inside**

_-Chapter 1-_

I sat on the floor in my captor's new lair, since the other one my friends know about is long abandon now. Which means they don't know where I am at. Not even I know where I am.

I pulled my legs up against my chest, wide-eyed, frightened, and looking around at the dark sand horses-Fearlings that filled the room I'm in. They shuffled about but stayed quiet for the most part, casting sidelong glances in my direction now and then.

They're here so I wouldn't try to escape, like I ever would since I don't know where even the exit or how I got here.

No... I know how I got here. It's because of him, _Pitch._

I shudder slightly from sound of his own name. He kidnapped me once again and brought me to his newfound lair. One where no one knows about, not even the Guardians. I knew the reason why he has a new place, so this time he can finally have me. After so many years...

I've never understood why Pitch wanted me, until my mother told me about the story of how her and my father.

Tsar, the Man in the Moon, is my father. Shocker right? He and my mother met when she was a teacher back in a small town. My mother, Annabella Williams, was friends with Pitch. She was his first friend, and the first person to see him after so long. I never really understood why my mother was friends with the Nightmare King. Isn't she at least afraid of him?

I guess not since that was the one thing he loved about her. He loved her so much, it soon became an obsession. The desire to have my mother. However, my mother did not return his feelings nor notice them. So she chose my father. Which furiates Pitch to the point where he wants nothing, but revenge for my parents.

When he heard my mother was carrying me, he decided to use me to help him with his goals. To be believed in. To destroy the Guardians and my parents.

My parents split, they knew the danger they've put me in, for my safety they could no longer be together. My mother hid in secret among society, and fall in love with Tsar's best friend, a warlock named Erik. They soon got married and I was born. All my life I was kept in secret, but that did not stop me from not knowing what is out there.

I met amazing people, few who mean the world to me. The Guardians, Cupid, Hazel & Gretel, Ignis... and Jack...

My eyes lower at the sound of those two names. Ignis Flames the Fire Spirit, and Jack Frost the Winter Spirit... My two bestest friends in the whole world, both have feelings for me. I honestly don't know what I feel towards those two. I'm confused.

I even still don't got my memories back when I was a child. I was about to get them back from Tooth, but as you can see I got kidnapped by an insane man who is obsess with my mother.

_'Hmmm I have a better idea, instead of using you against your parents, you could be your mother's replacement. Since that wrench betrayed me. I'll love you in the replacement of Anna...'_

I felt fear rise in me even more. That's main reason why he kidnapped me. To use me as a replacement for my mother. He loves her so much, he's going this far to do this. To use her own daughter, the closest thing to the person he loves the most.

I really am glad he's not here right now, but he'll return. Once he does, I have to give him my answer.

_'I'm going to give you an offer: I'll let the Guardians, Jack, Ignis, all the people you love live. In return, you'll stay by my side and be my lover. You seen what my allies and I are capable of. Choose wisely Ariane, their lives are now in your hands.'_

He left me in this room, nothing inside, but only one door that leads out of here. It's been more than an hour since he's been gone. I still haven't decided yet.

Boogeyman's lover or all my friends die, how can I choose such a thing?

I have no choice, but... to be his lover... I can't risk the lives of people I love. He almost killed my cousin Jamie, and he did killed Sandy. Well Jol, the Pumpkin King, did in fact, but still. I won't lose any of them.

I snap out of my thoughts when the sound of footsteps echoing in the stone hallway just outside the door. I looked down at my feet when the Nightmare King came into view and in through the doorway. I tried so hard control my trembling body, but it's useless. I'm afraid.

"Leave," he commanded his Fearlings. I hear them shuffle out of the room, the door shutting behind them, leaving Pitch and me completely alone in the room. My trembling increase and so did my fear.

Pitch notice this as a deep chuckle escape his lips. "So, have you decided... my _darling?"_ God how I hate when he calls me darling.

Like I have a choice.

"I-I... accept..." I said, almost sounding like a whisper.

Pitch tilt his head to the side. "You accept to what?" He said confusingly which I knew was fake.

He really wants me to say it.

I look up and stare into those awful golden amber eyes with my hazel ones. Glaring at that amuse smirk on his horrible face, I spoke in a very hesitant tone.

"To b-be your... lover..." I tried so hard to hold back my urge to shout at him. I really do not like him.

His smirk widened more which made me tremble even more. "Good, you've made a wise decision Ariane." He said with very amuse tone.

I glared at him in silence. The way he said my name, makes me shiver yet also angers me. He took me away from my friends, and family. Holding me against my will. I hate and fear him. I just hope my friends will find me in time. To get me away from this god awful nightmare.

I snap out of my thoughts when suddenly he appear in front of me. Towering over me with a very irritating aura all over him. His greyish hand swoop down and grip my arm, jerking me up off the ground with force.

Yelp came out of my mouth in pain, he didn't even give me chance to catch my feet. He start dragging me out of the room, down the grey stone walls of his lair. Torches on each side of the long hallway, it's fire barely even gives light in this place. It doesn't help that it's giving it a very creepy presence to this entire place.

I try to keep up with Pitch, but he's walking way too fast.

"Do not think I'll tolerate any bad behavior. You'll love me, fear me, do as I say, and everything will be fine for you." Pitch said harshly.

Fear him? Yes.

But love him? No.

"I'll never love you... not ever." I muttered quietly, but soon regret it once he heard me. Me and my big mouth.

Pitch scoff, we stop in front of a huge red wooden door. He open it, drag me inside with him. He toss me onto the king size bed. I sat up quickly, and my hazel eyes glared back at him intensely.

A deep frown appear on Pitch's feature. His golden amber eyes filled with annoyance.

"You're just like her... Just like _Anna."_ He said, dragging out the sound of the 'A' in his deep voice.

"I am not my mother." I hissed at him.

Pitch chuckle, shook his head in agreement. "No, you're not... you're much better. You're her daughter."

All of sudden, a black sand-like hand push me down onto the bed, and before I could react Pitch was already advancing on me. His dark figure tower over me. Those golden amber eyes filled with annoyance now filled with lust that sends fear throughout my small body.

The way he's looking at me with intensely it brings me back the memories of that night when he force himself onto me in my aunt's house. The way he's kissing me with such force, it made me felt sick to my stomach. His horrible touch wasn't warm when they touch me, they were cold. They've didn't even had a welcoming feeling but forgein one instead.

Jamie saved me in time before Pitch could do the unthinkable. Now, no one could save. I am completely in Pitch's control. He could do whatever he wants to me.

Without even realizing, I was trembling uncontrollably with fear, afraid of this man who is slowly becoming obsess with me.

I shudder even more once Pitch brush strands of my short reddish-brown hair away from eyes. Where he could clearly see more of my face. His eyes soften at my features, probably because he could see my mother in me. Sadness, and betrayal shine so bright in those dark eyes, it almost made me feel sorry for him. Until I reminded myself he's taking me against my will and only using me for his sick pleasure.

Pitch cup the bottom of my chin with his hand, forcing me to look up at him. I couldn't help but stare at his face. Noticing things I've notice before.

I won't deny it, Pitch is sort of-attractive. His appear looks he's in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. His golden-amber eyes, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head, they make him look very mysterious. Even though his nose is a little big, and his face is a little handsome. He has that aura where you're drawn to him.

However, this girl is not drawn to him. I'll never will be.

Pitch lean down as I close my eyes, knowing what is going to happen. My eyes begin to tear up and I start trembling more. He's going to kiss me. I know he is.

Minutes pass, nothing happen. Idiot me, I open my eyes to see why he didn't do what I think he was going to do. That's when I regretted it. Soon as I open my eyes to look at him, he leans down and kiss me in very unpleasant kiss. To him, it must have been gentle while to me it was cold and rough.

First responses, I struggle against him, pushing him away to stop this horrible kiss, but soon stop. I had to. I accepted his offer. If I anger him, or do anything that furiates him. He'll hurt my friends. His allies and him will do that. I seen it. I know what they're capable of.

Pitch smirk against my lips when he notice I stop pushing him away, but I was still struggling just a little bit.

I close my eyes, and try to think of a happy place. Somewhere other than the feeling of his lips. It didn't work, as I feel his hand rub on the side of my waist, bringing me back to reality. A very strange fluttering feeling appear in my stomach area. It felt weird and strange. I've never felt this feeling before.

I whimper once he grind his hips against my own. Feeling something hard press against my legs, I knew what it was.

Without hesitating, I push him away from me with all my strength and stared at him with fear. Pitch chuckle as he watch me back up against the headboard of the bed, trembling like a scared little prey which I am in this case.

"Still resisting, you'll soon to regret that my darling. I don't want to _break_ you in order for you to love me." Pitch said with a sickening smirk which made me tremble even more. A small chuckle escaped his lips, he turn around and leaves the room. "You're going to love me whether you want to or not Ariane..."

Once the door behind him close, that's when I let everything I felt once got here out. Pulling my legs up closed to my chest, I begin to cry. That fluttering feeling is now gone but replace by ache of pain and fear. He's only using me to soothe the heartache from my mother.

I'm just some sick toy to him. I'm only 17-years-old, and he's like god knows how old he is. This is just... wrong. It's not right. Most of all, not fair...

I wipe some of my tears away, and stare at the palm of my hand. I'm not going make through this, I know I'm not... What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. To warn you just in case. This story is somewhat dark I should say. There's going to be lemons, lots of them. Do not worry, Pitch isn't going to go all sweet and soft. Nope! This is sort of dark Pitch. So you can say this pairing relationship is sort of **_Stockholm Syndrome**. **_**If you can't handle a bad guy doing naughty things to innocent teenage girl, better turn around right now xD****  
**

**For the rest of you, hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Pairing:** Pitch/OC

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own R.O.T.G or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Broken Inside**

_-Chapter 2-_

When I was little, I've always wanted to live in castle with the castle's king. Live in a luxury life. Have the perfect husband and strongest king throughout the entire kingdom. Here I am living one of my childhood dreams. Now living in supposedly castle that looks more like a dungeon. A king who is called the Nightmare King, and is the most insane man I know. Strongest maybe, but the perfect husband. Heh. Long from it.

Who would have thought it'll backfire on me.

I'm just glad my so-called _king_ is gone right now. I do not want to see him right now. Well I actually don't want to see him at all, but you know that will never going to happen. After all, I agree to be his... lover...

I shudder as I remember earlier he kissed me. That unpleasant feeling still linger on my lips. No matter how many times I wipe them, it still there.

My eyes look over at the double door. The only exit out of this room. It's not the only door though, there's another one which leads to the bathroom. Just like this room, it doesn't have any windows where I cannot escape. Nor can tell what time of day it is since there's no alarm clock in his bedroom.

Bedroom... I'm going to have to sleep with him, both ways I mean.

I shook my head to push that thought away. No, right now I need to enjoy the time I have to myself before that monster comes back in here to... violate me some more...

Brushing the strands of my reddish-brown hair away from my hazel eyes, I could feel tears brim in them.

In all honesty, I don't think I'll survive through this. I can't even handle being kiss by him, but if he goes any further. I'm afraid I'm going to break. Which is the very one thing he wants.

A broken toy that would no longer resist him.

"No... I mustn't give up. Jack and them are looking for me. For their sake, I have to stay strong." I said to myself as I heard those familiar footsteps echo in the quiet hallways outside this room. Trying my best to remain calm, each step I hear gets closer and closer.

He opens the door, but does not enter. Which makes me very much confuse since he's staying there holding the door open. "Dinner is ready. You must eat since it's been six hours you've been here." He said calmly.

Six hours? If it's been six hours then it must be around 8 o'clock right now since it was 2 o'clock the last time I check before I was kidnapped.

I look down at my feet. I'm not going to eat. Even though my tummy is growling right now when he mention dinner, but I ain't eating... with him...

Pitch frown at this. "If you're not going to eat willing. Then I'll _force_ you. Would you like that my darling?" He threatened.

Without hesitating, I quickly got up from the bed and walk towards him. Nope. I rather eat willing then have you force food down my throat. I tried to hold back a glare at that prideful smirk across his face.

"That's better." He said.

He moved to the side to give me better access to walk out to the hallway. I tense a little when I walk by him. Trembling slightly from our last encounter. I don't think I could ever remain calm around Pitch.

We start walking down the long hallways of his so-called castle. I felt a little more uneasy by the way he's walking so close to me. This close I realize he is indeed a foot taller than me, and I'm 5'7.

Pitch start talking on the way to the dining hall where our dinner is at. Trying to bond with me, you know a lover bonding time. Gross. Sadly for me I have to answer him whenever I had to, otherwise I'll anger him. Which I do not want.

"So tell me Ariane, is our bedroom to your liking?" He ask.

I was indeed right about the bedroom.

Well let's see, the bed is a king-size with fine black silk blanket and so many pillows where I could put between us when we sleep. The best part is that it's so big I can sleep far away from you. The carpet is red and soft against my feet. The dressers and the closet are fine. The bathroom is nice. Not that much light, and no windows. I would say, no I do not like it very much.

"I-It's alright..." I said as I look forward to avoid his gaze. I rather lie to him then to tell him the truth and anger him.

Pitch nodded. "Good."

We finally made it to the dining room. To my surprise it was huge. A long black wooden table that has chair on both side, it look like it could have about 100 people sitting there.

I frown slightly when I spot food at the end one table, in front of only two chairs. That are closest to each other.

Pitch lead me over to the table, he gestured me to sit down. I sat down as he push the chair I was in close up to the table. He sat on the right side of me.

I look at the table, all kinds of variety of food gather on the table. Most I've never even tried before. It looks all too good. A smile that slowly crept to my face soon vanish when realization hit me. He's doing this to get on my good side. That sneaky bastard.

"Help yourself Ariane."

No need to tell me.

I start putting all kinds of food on my plate. Crab legs, potatoes anything that is here I know and like. Without hesitating, I dig in my food. Eating like a starved animal. I haven't eaten since this morning. God I'm so hungry.

Pitch chuckle. "My such rude manners, haven't Erik and Anna taught you to be a proper lady." He said. Tensing by the mention of my parents' names. I tried to remain calm the best I could, to not say something to anger him.

"Sorry if I'm being a pig, I haven't eaten anything since this morning." I told him as I wipe the corner my mouth with a red napkin by the side of my plate.

He took a drink from cup filled with red wine he just now pour. He was about to pour some into my glass until I stop him.

"No. You're forgetting I'm still a kid. I don't drink..." I simply said.

"Ahh, yes. You're also forgetting you're a young woman. Slowly becoming fully bloom flower. So no you are not a child." He pour the wine in my glass anyways, making me frown slightly at him. What a waste.

I'm not going to drink that.

I continue to eat, but this time in silence. I could tell this didn't please Pitch too much since a frown and the word _annoyance_ was written all over his face. Then suddenly it disappear replace with that horrible smile of his.

"Here's the deal; we'll take turn asking each other a question and we'll answer them honestly. How's that?" Pitch suggested suddenly.

"Seems fair." I said, now I can ask some question I damn well need to know.

"I'll start first. How long have you've known Jack Frost?"

I tense a little by the sound of my best friend's name. "... I've known him since I was 5-years-old, but I forgot about him when my mother moved away. We came back in contact when I-"

"No need to tell me anymore, I already know the rest." He finished.

I glared at him. "Alright my turn... You said you hated my mother. So why didn't you kill me?" I ask him.

Pitch tilt his head to the side and took a drink from his glass. "Isn't obvious? To punish her for what she has done to me." Pitch simply says, not even further explaining why.

"So not killing me is a punishment to my mother?"

Pitch chuckle. "Tsk Ariane, can't ask two questions at a time. That's cheating." He waves one of his long, gray, slender finger at me.

I frowned at him, well if someone explain the rules to me better, then I wouldn't have.

"My turn, I've heard the Winter Spirit and the Fire Spirit have feelings for you." He said, his tone showing a hint of jealousy. Which I didn't notice. Since my mind just went blank when he mention their names. Uh-Oh. "So tell me Ariane. Who do you have feelings for? Jack? Or Ignis?"

I knew this was going to come.

Jack... Ignis... Those two must be so worried about me. I can just imagine Ignis yelling at Jack, telling him they need to do this or that. Jack telling Ignis to shut up. Leading right to an argument. I held back the smile that was trying to creep on my face. I hope those two are okay, and same with everyone else.

Answer to Pitch's question. Well-

"I have... no feelings towards any of them. I-I think... I honestly don't know..." I admitted.

I've never thought of either of them in that way. Do I have feelings for them? Or at least one of them? I do not know. I've never deal with this kind of stuff before.

Pitch chuckle, he look at the remaining red wine in his glass. Staring at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "You're truly are your mother's daughter... Playing two men, going to choose one soon and leave the other in pieces. Very cruel indeed." Pitch stated.

I glare at him intensely, feeling the anger rise in me. How dare he compare me to my mother!

"My turn." I growled, trying my best to keep my tone even. Soon my anger die down when a thought came in my head. I wanted to ask him whether or not to see if it's true. "... What is your main reason of kidnapping me? Revenge? Or something else?..."

That was I wanted to ask him. Yet never had the chance to, but now I do. I need to know whether it's revenge to my mother or... god... please don't let it be that.

My fears were indeed correct. An evil smile spread out across Pitch's face. My stomach churned by the way Pitch's mouth curl up into the most sickening very disturbing smile I ever seen. I shudder when his golden-ambered eyes darken with lust and desire now.

My heart skip a beat when he spoke that made me regretted to ever ask him that question. "To love you in the replacement for your mother. Simply you're someone to get rid of the pain your mother inflicted on me."However, I am a man after all. I'll treat you as my lover." Pitch said in dark tone. "And you'll do the same, except you'll love me _and_ fear me."

My hazel eyes staring into his golden-ambered ones. Fear and lust staring into each other. "I-I can't love you... You're n-not capable of a love. Y-You're a monster." Those two sentence escape my mouth before I could stop them. I clamp my mouth with my hand and stare at the now shock Pitch.

I... just called him a...

Pitch's face darken. No, the aura entirely around him darken. His golden-ambered eyes narrowed and I could feel the tension rising in the atmosphere around us. the room began to darken by his anger. Shadows coming closer, slowly engulfing the light the candles on the table were making. Turning almost the entire room into complete darkness. My fear just been increase million times now.

What have I done?

"What would you know of _love?_ A mere _child_ who is barely lived more than 10 years." Pitch said, his tone raising by each word. Filled with anger and rage. "All you ever know is love for your family. You know _nothing_ about love that is shared between a man and woman-"

Pitch stop what he was saying. A deep chuckle escape his lips, that was soon followed by an insane laugh

I wanted to run at the look he was giving me now. It was filled with dark malice and his eyes were shades darker from before. I clutched my hands together so hard that my knuckles turned white.

Pitch push his hair back. His voice was cold and low when he spoke, it felt like a snake slither up my back. Sending shivers of fear in every parts of my body. Telling me to be indeed afraid right now.

"Perhaps... I should show you Ariane, what is _love_ between a man and a woman."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, well you know where this is going xD Next chapter Ariane's mother, the Guardians, Ignis, and even Jack will make an appearance. Also a ****little warning for people who hate lemons, there's going to be one in the next chapter. Just a warning to you, and there's going to be more so yeah:/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. Reminder, lemon in this chapter, and there will be more:O**

**Pairing:** Pitch/OC

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own R.O.T.G or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Broken Inside**

_-Chapter 3-_

"Perhaps... I should show you Ariane, what is _love_ between a man and a woman."

When that sentence came out of his mouth. My entire body was trembling just like before, except this time much, _much_ worse. Every nerve in my body is practically shouting out to me. Saying those two words to me.

**_'Get away!'_**

Without hesitating or even a second to delay, I quickly got up and turn around. Dash towards the hallway as I can. It didn't go smoothly. Within a second, Pitch appear in front of me. Before I could react he grab me roughly and teleport us with his black sand to our room.

I screamed as he torn my purple sweater off me and tossing me onto the bed. Before I could scramble away from him, he was already on me. His lips crashed down on mine, kissing me with such force and strength that I was pretty sure my lips would be bruise.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth. I tried so hard to ignore the foreign feel of him, but I couldn't help but gasp once he touch my tongue with his one. Penetrating and exploring my mouth with slow strokes that I won't deny, it felt strangely good. I could feel my face begin to burn with embarrassment as I felt something warm between my legs.

He must be an experience kisser, since he's making it feel oddly good for me. Nevertheless I must stop this, I don't want this.

Putting my hands on his shoulders and I pushed him away with all my might. It was futile, it felt like I was pushing a boulder for crying out loud.

His hands grabbed my wrists and held them down on each side of my body as his almost bare chest came to rest against my own. His arousal pressed between my thigh and womanhood. Which very much made me shudder even more and I broke off the kiss by turning my head away from him. Pitch went straight to my neck, sucking at any sensitive spot he could find. Making me whine with pleasure or pain, it's hard to tell which is which at this point right now.

His hips started moving against me. I fought back against the tears that came to my eyes, slowly blurred my vision. I didn't want this to happen.

He's not really going to rape me, was he? Could he be that cruel to do that?

Either way, everything is happening so fast I can't keep up with it mentally or physically. His body was a firm and was heavy on top of me, keeping me caged underneath him, preventing me from ever escaping.

"Please Pitch! Please stop!" I cried in fear, trying to twist my wrists out of his grip. He tightened his hold on me till I cried out from it.

He continued to assault my neck as he moved my hands up over my head, crossing them and then switching his hold around so that he was able to hold both my arms and still have a free hand. I never thought he could be so strong to do that.

He torn my white shirt off me, tearing my bra along with it. Leaving my chest exposed to him. I cried out when he cupped my naked breast in his hand, squeezing it to the point just short of being painful before letting up, then repeating the action.

"Pitch! Stop! Get off!" I shouted.

"Silence." He snapped back, moving back up to kiss me once more. His tongue and lips worked their magic on me again. My body tremble underneath him with a very sinful pleasure feeling that rushing through me.

He smiled against my lips at this. His hand that held my wrists let go, and he brought it down to my other breast, performing the same squeeze and release as he was on the other. A deep, strange moan sounded from deep inside of him and I shivered at the sound as he rubbed himself against me again.

Without hesitating, I brought my hands down to make another attempt of getting him off me. One pushing against his shoulder while the other seized his dark hair to try to push him away from the kiss that was making me feel this horrible pleasure.

I soon regret that action when his hands both instantly clamped down on my chest and pain shot up my spine and down. I cried out against his lips and tears poured down from my hazel eyes.

Pitch's golden-ambered eyes stared into my own. "Don't do that again darling." He hissed.

I tremble at the tone of his voice. I let go of his hair and shoulder instantly while his grip on my chest loosen. Call me a coward. I didn't want him to ever do that again. It had hurt so much, tears are pouring down my face as my hands now lay on my sides. I quit resisting.

Pitch went back to his slow but steady thrusting against my leg as he moved down lower on my body till his head was level with my breasts. I shivered with fright as I watched him place a gentle kiss against one of my hardened nipples.

"So beautiful..." he sighed before drawing it in between his lips and sucking on it. I gasped out before I could stop myself. This new sensation coursing throughout in my body, it feels good yet so wrong.

I had never done this sort of thing with anyone before. I've seen how sex goes on educational videos in Sex Ed class, but never like this. I've never had a boyfriend nor been with anyone. Sure Jack and Ignis kiss me once, but they're nothing compared to after what Pitch had just done with me. I was aroused and wet because of him, but I still didn't want to continue. Despite how good it feels.

This wasn't how I wanted to lose my virginity, being raped by an obsessive monster who is only using me as a toy. just want this to stop.

I tried pleading to him again. "Pitch, p-please stop. I'm n-not ready for t-this to h-happen-

I couldn't finish what I was saying as another loud gasp slip out of my lips when Pitch's knee pushed its way between my legs. His hips right between them so I couldn't close them again. This close yet disturbing position brought his arousal right up against my own.

I tremble as I felt pulses of lust in my groin causing me to grow even wetter. It felt entirely good but not unpleasant sensation.

With my legs spread open for him, Pitch reached down underneath my shorts and underwear. He ran his fingers over me, spreading open my lips to touch my most private of places that no one has ever touch before.

A strange noise like between a groan and a gasp escaped him and he laid his head against my chest like he was trying to control himself. "So beautiful, so wet... you are indeed ready for me darling.."

I whined as I felt his fingers enter me, creating a pressure to build in me as they stroked over me much in the way that his tongue had in my mouth. His thumb touch my clit, and stroked over it as his fingers pumped into me. Preparing me for what was to come.

I could barely think past all the sensations he was making me feel. "I'm n-not ready for this!" I cried out. "Pitch! I-I don't w-want this!"

Pitch chuckle, "I find that hard to believe," He said as his fingers continued their stroking.

He moved back to sit on his ankles between my legs, his eyes intense as he stared down at me. The look he has now was full of dark promise and anticipation. It was the stare of a predator would give before launching an attack on it's prey. It made me tremble even more.

Pitch starts to undo his robe, along with his pants. He did not move from his spot between my legs. I watched him as he undresses, debating whether or not I should fight him. If I do, I know I'll get severely punish.

My eyes widen slightly at sight of his now naked form. I will not deny it. He is truly handsome, sure I may be attracted to him, but I do not want him to do this.

With curiosity and fear, I stared down at the large shaft between his grey thighs. It was long and firm looking, surrounded by curls of fine-looking hair above it. My eyes widen at the size of it. How is THAT suppose to fit inside me!

I snap out of my thoughts when I felt Pitch grab my hips and took the last remaining clothes off me within matter of seconds. Didn't give me time to react to stop him.

I start to panic, realizing this is it, there is no going back. I push myself against the mattress with my heels and start to crawl backwards away from him with my hands. To try to get away from him. To stop this.

However, Pitch reach out and took hold of my hips firmly in his hands and brought my body right back down to him in one easy pull. He laid his body out on top of mine, his hands trapping my head in place so he could kiss me whenever he wants to. His shaft, penis, was now fully revealed and nestled against the slit between my thighs, going back to that slow trusting movement that rubbed him right over my clit.

I tried to think of something to do as Pitch pulled his hips back and reach down. Just when I had hoped that he was changing his mind for a split second, he push into my body. He made it only an inch or maybe more, I don't know. Before I felt him pull back out and drive forward with more force.

My lower body cried out to me in pain. It hurt more than before when he had roughly grabbed my breasts. No, this hurt WAY more. Feeling the tears formed again, I cried out against his lips.

It didn't help that he pushed in again and the pain increase so much as I felt him enter me till he was completely sheathed inside of me. It continued to hurt so much. That the pressure inside me felt like my bottom of my body was going to be split into half.

Even though he stop moving, it still hurt. I've never thought the first time could hurt this much. I thought it was supposed to be gentle, wait, I forgot I'm with a monster!

Shutting my eyes tight, I tried to block out the pain, but couldn't. My body trembling and I was crying. _"Ariane..._ calm down," I hear him whispered to me in a somewhat comforting tone. "The worst part is over. You must calm down so your body can adjust to me."

Adjust to you? I don't want to. I don't want any of this to continue! Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down if you're raping me! I want him to pull himself out of me. It was hurting me to keep it inside. I want this to stop.

Pitch continued to stay in his position, but I could feel it as his body started to shake. His eyes were closed tight, and he was breathing deeply. Like he was trying to control himself. His head tilted up, and a pleasing expression was on his face, like he was enjoying this.

"You feel so wonderful," Pitch said as he moved his hips against into me slightly and I winced at the this new sudden feeling.

His head dropped down to my right shoulder. I felt his shoulders tense a second before his hips started moving again, causing him to retract and then push into my body again and again. I could see over Pitch's shoulder, down his back, I watched as his hips drove into my own in a pattern that caused me to shiver.

A wave of new pleasure, I've never felt before, shot through me but disappeared soon after since my body was still very new to this. It didn't feel as bad now, the pain has lessen, but it was still far from pleasant as he continued to thrust into me.

His hips were steadily picking up speed and I cried out when he gave me a harder thrust. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to try to distance myself from his hips. Pitch however, must have thought I was just holding onto him since now he move his arms moved from my head to underneath my lower back, pulling my hips up at an angle that allowed him to drive in deeper inside me.

I cried out at the new sensation and tightly grip his shoulders, trying to hang on as he started to roughly pounded away into me. I felt his lips curl into a smile on my shoulder as moans escape from my lips. I could not stop them since this sinful pleasure is coursing throughout my body. It felt unbelievably good, but I knew it's wrong. However my mind was long from it now, since my body is practically enjoy this good abuse.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." I hear him each thrust and each grunt he made. "You're mine Ariane."

I shuddered at his possessive words, making what's that word, turn on. Which I don't want to be, but he's making me. Pitch pulled away from my shoulder and crushes his lips onto mine. I moan in his mouth as tongue stroke inside, licking at the caverns inside my mouth. His golden-ambered eyes staring intensely at me, I could see lust in them. Most of all, I could see they're looking at me like I'm his, telling me I only belong to him.

Pitch pulled away from my lips, a string of saliva connected to both of our mouths which made him groan. I cried out as he bury his face in the crook of my neck and went even faster. Hitting a certain spot inside me, it made me see stars, and wanting him to not stop. Disgusting that I want this to continue.

I grip the back of his head as I bury my face into the crook of his neck. Feeling something inside me start to build. I was moaning uncontrollably, and my other hand was gripping his shoulder for my life.

Moans escape his lips, and I could feel he was getting close to something too when his thrusts sped up even more to a pace where it was so hard for me to breathe.

"So good... So tight..." he panted, his voice sounding as if he was going to break. "I'm not going to be able to-"

I didn't hear what he said as I cried out when something inside me exploded. However it didn't help that Pitch tensed up above me and his head kicked back as his body fell still. I felt a strange warm sensation when his very shaft pulsed inside me.

My name spilled out from his mouth suddenly and his hips started thrusting against me in quick short strokes. I tremble as I felt a hot warm feeling inside my stomach area. His body fell still and he collapsed on top of me. Both of our chest heaving, trying to catch our breath.

Reality finally sets in, my eyes wide in shock.

Did that... Had that really just happened? It can't be... I knew that girls my age and younger lost their virginities every day like it was no big deal, but this seemed just too… unreal.

Virgin... I'm not a virgin anymore... I had sex with Pitch. I-

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as tear begin to form in my eyes. I just had sex with Pitch Black... He just-my face fell. Not only he was literally all over me, even inside me. What if. What if I got pregnant? Is it possible? Either way, I want to get rid of him inside me-wait all over me!

Without thinking, I push Pitch off me with all my strength. He rolled to the side and stared at me in shock from this sudden action. I did not care. I wanted to get away from him as possible.

I run towards the bathroom and closing door behind me. Turning on the shower, I grab one of the wash rags and try to clean myself off. Getting rid of Pitch off my body, and even inside me. Feeling disgust, I frown as I wash my body away. All I could feel and smell was him.

I'm not a virgin anymore.

I couldn't help but to cry at this. The tears I now held back is all let out. They stroll down my face as I continue to wash my body. Disgust. I feel so disgusted with myself. My body was violated by him. It hurts...

The door to the bathroom open, and in comes Pitch. I didn't look at him nor stop what I was doing. I want to try to erase it. Get rid of it all.

"Ariane..."

I continue to ignore him and kept on washing myself.

"Ariane." I felt his hands on my shoulders. Those hands that touch me... violated me.

He grab my hand that held the wash rag, and I let it go. Letting it drop to the floor. He cup the bottom of my chin and force me to look at him. A confused expression was on his face.

"Ariane, what's wrong?" He ask. I wanted to so laugh at that. What's wrong? What's wrong! There is so many things that is what's wrong!

More of my tears strolled down my face, I sniff as I spoke in an almost whisper voice. "You... rape me..."

Pitch's golden-ambered eyes wide in shock, could not believe I just said that, but it soon disappear by couple seconds. "I did not. You are my lover as my lover we do these kind of things." He explained with a smile that is supposed to calm me down.

Lover... That's right, I agree to be his lover for the sake of my friends. So this was bound to happen. Still...

"Why me?... You took me away from my family and my friends... You're torturing me and now you took something very precious away from me... What I've done to deserve this?..." I said.

Pitch look taken back by this, and for instant I swear I thought I saw regret in those haunting yellow eyes, but soon disappear by a mere second. Here I thought the Nightmare King actually felt sorry. I guess not.

Pitch sigh, he pull me close to him in an embrace. Even though he is a foot taller, he lean down wrapping his arms around my naked body. Pushing my head close to his bare chest. I tremble slightly, but I could not relax in his arms, even though he is trying to comfort me in his weird sick loving way. It's not going to work, not after what happen.

"Like I've said before, you're going to have to love me whether you want to or not." Pitch said as he bury his head in my reddish-brown wet hair. "It'll be easier for you to do that..."

I close my eyes, could feel the tears begin to form in them, and without hesitating I let them out. It's better to cry then to hold them in. Besides Pitch has already taken so much from me.

All I had left was my tears, and the pain, and the single hope that Jack or any of my friends would find me flickered like a flame, that is slowly dying out...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was bad, I'm not that good at sex scenes XD Okay next chapter will be Ariane's mother and the others XD Do not worry Ariane won't be submissive, she'll keep resisting our crazy Pitch. Poor gal:(**

**I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story. If you're interested, pm me! Anyways review and I see you all next time:)**


End file.
